He'll Change for Him to Live
by anonnatymousMARTIN
Summary: In a world that seemed almost alternative, two lone time lords find themselves in a situation where one stands and the other is hanging on their last breath on the ground, forever. Loosly implying future of 'two lone' universe. Warnings: character death.


**Title:** He'll Change for Him to Live (To Change or Not to Change)

**Author's Penname:** anonnatymous

**Canon:** Doctor Who

**Rating:** chronic PG

**Word Count/Chapters:** 674 (1 in total)

**Pairing:** none

**Warnings:** Character death and angst?

**Main Characters:** 10!Doctor, Simm!Master.

**Universe_Code:** very loose future of 'two_lone'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and stuff. This is for entertainment only. Yeah-ya.

**Authors Note: **I haven't edited this since I didn't know if it needed editing. Tell me if I need any improvement.

* * *

"Oh how long has it been?"

A man stands, looking down at another man who lays on the ground. The one that stands wore a simple but expensive tailored suit. The one on the ground is completely naked, sprawled on the cold surface of some unknown abandoned air field. He is bruised; his own blood was his bed. Slowly, he looked up at the man, the man with the clothing of black and white with a cold hard stare.

"How long as it been?" the man asks again and it is the one who is standing who asked and repeated.

"Years." The man on the ground murmurs, only to cough violently spurting out blood from his mouth.

This goes on for a couple of minutes before he was too weak to continue again.

"Indeed." The man in the suit says, his head tilting up but still his eyes looked down.

The man brings a foot off the floor and slowly it descends down on the man beneath. Only to stop at the interruption of his attempt to fast forward his game.

"Stop." Was the interruption.

"Use my name."

Silence was met. The wind picked up and blew onto both men. One of them stood still, waiting, his foot still in mid air. The other shivered, goose bumps seen, harsh breaths in and out, his chest rising and falling. Then the naked man opens his mouth. It takes a while for any sound to come out and when it does, it's weak and hoarse.

"Master."

The man in the suit crouches down beside the naked man and runs a hand through the naked man's thick brown hair.

"That's a good boy," The man in the suit called Master says in a patronising voice. His teeth gleamed in the dark, in the moon light. A chuckle is released from him before he continues. "Tell them I said 'Hi'."

A moment later, the harsh breathing ceased. The rise and fall of the one on the floor stopped. The man in the suit looks down at the body, a sad face appearing slowly as realisation dawns on him. His position gives way, making him fall onto his knees in the blood that surrounded them. His eyes, wide and alarmed, searched furiously for something, anything. Nothing came. He grabbed the body by its shoulders and looked into the empty brown eyes. He starts shaking him, trying to get a response. Still nothing came. The man in the suit's face looked devastated.

"I was only playing with you. You can stop playing too," the man said. "Now would be good, yeah?"

Nothing. The eyes that had held so much life, fury and coldness a few days before and plain tiredness a couple of seconds ago, well they now held nothing.

"No." the man says.

He brings the freezing cold body to him and hugged tightly, expecting the other's arms to wrap around him.

"You haven't fixed me yet. Aren't you supposed to fix me?"

He pulled back, still holding onto the body's shoulder. He couldn't find a connection where there should be one to the body. The body was just a body with the face of his enemy, his friend, his other. Now the man fully hugs the body, crying into the shoulder of the other.

"You're not allowed to die unless I say so!" the man screams, with a crazed glint in his already maddening eyes.

Still nothing. The man's eyes squint, trying to hold back hot tears. His throat felt sore from the screaming and now it felt weak from trying to hold it in, all in. But he ended up feeling suffocated. He shakes from fear, the cold and the new knowledge of loneliness.

"Doctor, come back," the man whispers in the ear, his voice hoarse and scratchy. "I'll change. I promise you. I'll change only if you come back to me. Game over. Truce..."

Even if he did come back, he wouldn't change who he is even if it was for the whole universe in exchange.

**FIN**


End file.
